The Writings of the Chailyn’ah
by Glass Diamonds
Summary: I have had many names, by many peoples throughout the long ages of the galaxy, but you may call me the Chailyn’ah. I never sleep, I never stop and I never forget, except once. LetoOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first story on this site, first story in this genre, first story with and OC, so cut me a little slack here people. I really love this fic, it's my baby, and I'm trying to spread the awareness of the amazingness that is Dune. All the spellings are in accordance with the glossary at the back of my book, so don't sue me, and I don't own Dune, or make any profit from this fic, so doubly don't sue me.

I have had many names, by many peoples throughout the long ages of the galaxy, but you may call me…Chailyn'ah.

The body that I live in is currently about sixteen years old, the mind within it is nearer to 5000. I am not pre-born, that is an important thing to note, I am simply always there. I wear a body for perhaps fifty years, the body withers and dies and I go on to another, always awake, never sleeping, and never forgetting, except for once…

I opened my eyes to find myself face down in the sand. The sun was at its peak in the sky and the air shimmered in the heat. My skin was sticky, dripping with sweat under my clothes. My plain, cotton clothes. It was then it hit me, I was standing in the middle of the desert at the peak of the day, miles from any civilization with no stillsuit, no water and no means of communication. I desperately wondered how long I'd been out here, how much precious water had I lost to the sun since I'd left….

Where?

Urgently I searched my mind for anything, but it turned out nothing but a blank. I remembered stillsuits, worms, thumpers and sietches, but there were no people, no faces, and certainly no events leading up to my present predicament.

I started to panic, the fear gripping my blank mind in a vice crushing me, driving me to my knees as the world flooded black around me. Then a voice came, it floated around me like a mothers cooling hand during a fever, calming me.

"Do not fear, fear is the mind killer, fear is…" but the words were drowned out by the roaring of my blood in my ears as I once again slumped forward into blankness, and almost certain death.

When I awoke again, I was first flooded by a feeling of surprise that I was alive, then by confusion at my new surroundings. I was lying on the floor of a cave, far inside the cave in fact, for I could barely make out the chink of light that I presumed to be the entrance. I was also now clothed in a stillsuit; I felt the familiar weight of it clinging to my body oddly comfortingly. Especially odd in fact as I couldn't remember ever wearing one before.

My throat burned like the desert sands, and possibly dryer too, at least it felt it. I tried to raise my hand to unfasten a drinking tube off the suit, but was too weak to move.

Odd, my head felt fine, a slight ach perhaps, but that was only to be expected in the midday sun, and a little light from dehydration, but not at all fuzzy or weak. My body however was barely responding to anything, it took all my effort to raise my head and look around the cave to try and find whoever it was had rescued me.

The burning in my throat increased and I concentrated all my efforts into raising my hand, I'd moved it perhaps four inches before it was caught and laid back down by my side.

"Hush, don't stress yourself, you have a great deal to recover from, when you are stronger, I'll take you back to Arakeen to be examined by the doctors."

The drinking tube was pressed to my lips and I sucked on it like a child sucks on the spice sweet. My vision began to swim, but I caught it and focused on the face hovering above mine.

The face was oval, with dark curled hair, a strong brow and jaw. The eyes were the spice induced blue on blue, and framed by thick lashes, the face had an expression on it that I couldn't describe, there was something about the amused crinkle at the corner of his eyes, yet the serious set of his mouth that gave off the impression that he was at once youthful, and infinitely old.

It was strangely comforting and familiar.

"Who are you?" my voice came out as a dry, cracked croak, so dry in fact that it scraped my throat and caused me to cough violently. I felt strong arms move around me to hold me still, and more water was pressed once again to my lips, the cool liquid cutting a path through my mouth, down my throat and into my stomach.

As I began to lose my grip on consciousness, images began to flicker before my eyes, images of things that I somehow knew had passed, some that were present, and others that had not happened yet, and may never come to pass.

A hidden sietch, old abandoned, the sands blowing through it and the wind howling through the doors.

A great bowl full of sandtrout, a man crouched over it who suddenly turned his head to look at me, anger in his eyes.

A boy running impossibly fast and sure over the sands.

A girl walking in a lush garden room, pacing back and forth, a serving child came to her to ask her about where her brother was and would he be back for dinner, tears pricked the corner of the girl's eyes as she looked away.

A huge crack in the desert, filling up and overflowing with water.

The boy who had saved me, laughing as water poured down from the sky, it clung in little jewels to his eyelashes as she laughed and looked at me.

"My name is Leto." Did the vision boy say it or the real one standing next to me? Did it even matter? I finally lapsed backwards, once again surrendering to the blackness that came forward to swallow me.

So what do the assembled masses think? Love it? Tell me! Hate it? Keep that to yourself. I'm open to suggestions and accept that I am human and flawed but I will burn flames and non useful suggestions. Comment on mine and I'll comment on yours, also feel free to send me a message if you want to talk in more detail!


	2. Chapter 2

Ghanimawalked purposefully down the hallway towards the training room. Ever since the death of Alia, Leto had taken to spending more time alone. It pained her greatly to watch her other half distance himself from her, but sometimes when she had the courage to admit it to herself, she realized that she couldn't cope with the new Leto the way she could cope with the little boy he once was. He was simply a different person, and that caused her at once grief and relief.

She entered the room silently, and watched him from the doorway as he went through his kata at a phenomenal speed. She smiled to herself, the sandtrout had began to cover his back now. One arm, his neck and chest were now covered in the armor of the worm. If she stared hard enough, she fancied she could watch it slowly spreading, engulfing her twin.

Leto finished his kata and turned to face her, a smile breaking out at the sight of her. She returned it, they may not have been as close as they had once been, but they still shared a strong bond.

Tougher than worm hide, as Leto had once said.

"I wondered how long you'd leave it before you came to tell me off." He crossed the room and began to warm down, stretching his lean muscles further than should have been humanly possible.

"I've not come to tell you off" she protested, he shot her a skeptical look, "just wondering at your motivations."

"The girl was dying Ghanni, she'd been out in the midday sun unprotected for about four hours I'd guess when I found her."

"So the palace is now a stray house for any poor soul whose lost there way?" She was angry now, and she didn't quite know why.

"The old Ghanni would have done anything to help her people."

"The old Ghanni had no sense of security or personal safety." She crossed the room and took his arm, forcing him to look at her. "It's not that I doubt your judgment, I just want to keep you safe, to keep everyone safe." She rested her head on his shoulder, "We need to be more cautious Leto, we know nothing about her."

She looked up and saw to her surprise that he was smiling; he looked down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Your right, we know nothing about her, I'm sorry for worrying you Ghanni." She smiled back at him, then looked away as he let go of her and left the room.

She tried to convince herself that they'd sorted things out, but she knew that they hadn't.

* * *

The doctor was just leaving the room when Leto arrived to check up on the girl.

"How is she?"

"She's…. stable."

"Stable?"

"She's not going to die from the dehydration or anything; we've put her under a mild sedative to calm-"

"Why does she need a sedative?" Leto cut across the old man, and inexplicable fury riding him before he swiftly brought it back under control.

"If I may continue Sire," The old man looked at him, puzzled before he continues,"She has a fever, usual symptoms, disturbed sleep, and hallucinations upon waking, normal and to be expected after that amount of exposure to sunlight- I believe the Fremin call it sun fever, or maybeSun Stoke... however we felt it best to sedate her to prevent her from hurting herself or others around her should she get a little… out of control."

"I see." Leto looked at the door, he fancied he could hear her erratic heartbeat slowing and calming under the sedative. "May I see her?"

"She will probably not acknowledge your presence but I don't see why not."

He made to follow the young king as he entered, Leto turned back to him, "I wish to see her alone if at all possible." The doctor looked surprised,

"But of course, I shall see that you are not disturbed."

The room had been darkened when he entered, the heavy curtains obscuring any light from passing. He looked at the figure lying on the bed, he walked over and knelt by her side. He suddenly flashed back to when he was seven years old and Ghanima had come down with the flu, he'd knelt at her bed in a similar fashion for almost three days until she was well enough to get up.

He looked at the face of the girl he'd rescued. Blond hair, the color of the sands of Arrakis, cut unusually short for a girl, strong cheek bones, a slight nose and full lips. But it was the eyes that interested him most, they were almond shaped and framed by dark lashes, and they were blue, but not the common spice made blue on blue but rather a dark stormy grey blue, with an outer ring of indigo and a circle of copper around the iris.

A natural, born eye color. She was clearly not from Arrakis, or her eyes would havetransformed by now. He looked down at her face and into the blue eyes so similar and yet so differentfrom his own as she staredright back at him.

She was awake.

"How are you feeling?" he'd imagined what his first words to her would be, unfortunately he now found hiself tongue-tied.

"Like I spent five hours out in the sun with no stillsuit." She smiled to show she wasn't trying to be rude, and scrunched her eyes up to focus on him. "Why is it so dark?"

"The curtains are drawn."

"Ah…" She looked up at the window and seemed almost to be looking through the solid fabric and into the world beyond. She frowned, "Leto…" She roled her head over to look him in the face, "Your name is Leto." It was a statement rather than a question so he kept his silence but smiled and nodded at her.

"And might I inquire as to your name?"

She sighed and looked away, "I can't-" then her face contorted into and expression of careful concentration. She turned to face him again. "Misu, my name is Misu."

"Misu…" he repeated, "Misu…"

* * *

Please leave a review! I'm starving from lack of them! I live off them!

To help people incase there is uncertainty,

Chailyn'ah is said CHAY-LIN-AR

Misu is said MISS-OO

Review and tell me if there is anything else, or if I've gone horribly wrong somewhere, just review! Please!


End file.
